DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) There is a critical need to determine the influence of managed care (MC) on substance abuse treatment (SAT) processes and outcomes. However, before a major study can be proposed we need to determine if treatment settings and research methods will produce valid and reliable data that are needed to answer research questions. Long-term goals will be to examine differences between two MC Structures in relation to SAT Processes and Client an Organizational Outcomes. Goals of this preliminary study are to test settings and methodologies, and do preliminary comparisons in order to assure methodological rigor when proposing a larger study. The specific aims of this preliminary study are to: 1. Test the feasibility of research and data collection procedures in the specified settings in order to successfully propose a larger future study built on methodological rigor: A. Determine if each of these settings will yield a sufficient sample, whether samples are comparable, and if field procedures will produce valid and reliable data regarding differences in treatment processes and outcomes; B. Ascertain effect size and future sample size needs; C. Determine sensitivity of instruments, and data analysis strategies to reveal variations between and within MC structures. 2. Preliminarily to: A. Describe and compare the SAT Processes provided by two MC structures: the Contracted Specialty Group Treatment structure (CSGT) and the Behavioral Care Internal Provider (BCIP) structure, in terms of Location, Mode, Intensity and Duration of treatment, and Clinician Satisfaction with Client Care; B. Examine whether Client (Completion of Treatment and Alcohol and/or Drug Use) and Organizational Outcomes (Cost of Treatment) differ by these two MC structures. This study will provide a description of client characteristics including severity of addiction and several process variables including location of treatment, mode, intensity, and duration of treatment, limited outcome data, and an understanding of the context of two MC structures for planning a more complex study.